Notes
by dingcs
Summary: (AU) Zoe goes on a quest to find the writer of the anonymous love notes.


**Notes**

* * *

The chimes above the door rang softly as Zoe entered the local ice cream parlor. It was midafternoon, and usually around this time it would be packed with kids running in and screaming their orders at the worker, a throng of complaints filling the shop in one discordant clamor when he took too long serving them, but it was almost empty today—perhaps because it wasn't as scorching hot as it had been, having been hit with a ridiculous heat wave in the middle of May. Really, this unexpected breath of cool air was a relief.

"Look what I found this morning." Her words were directed to the boy rearranging the assorted ice cream topping containers behind the counter. Zoe heard him tell his boss that he was taking a break as she made a beeline to their usual booth by the windows, and what she dropped onto the table was the pile of anonymous love notes she'd been receiving over the past two weeks, each one not failing to brighten up her day every time she found one in her locker.

The brunet worker eyed the pile that threatened to spill over the tabletop and whistled. "Wow, this guy must really like you."

"Yeah, no kidding." She looked at him, brow raised when she saw him holding two ice cream cones. "I didn't ask for one, Takuya."

"But you're gonna ask for a bite of mine and then end up eating the whole thing. You know it annoys me when you do that. So take it, it's on me." He slid into the seat opposite her and held it to her face, insistent.

"Well since you're offering..." She grabbed the cone—chocolate chip cookie dough, her favorite—and licked the dripping vanilla, happily savoring the creamy goodness. "The perks of being friends with an employee: I get free ice cream. In fact, it's the only reason why I even bother visiting you here."

"Don't make me take it back."

"No, it's mine!"

The way she hunched over her cone protectively was laughable, yet he didn't harass her and instead continued to watch her enjoy her treat, his eyes observing her bring the cone to her lips and stick out her tongue to lap up the ice cream. He felt a hot flush creeping to the back of his neck as certain thoughts occupied his mind, and, ashamed, he slouched in his seat, toying with the ties of his pink uniform apron. "Um—so the note, what does it say this time?"

"Oh right!" She picked up the most recent one of the bunch, and along the blue lines read the following:

_If I had to pair up a star with a reason why you are amazing,  
__I'd run out of stars._

The words, so simple yet charming, made her heart soar to the heavens and smile brighter than the midafternoon sun. She stared at the note and studied the legible cursive that spread across the notebook paper, hoping she could recognize the handwriting and put a name to the writer, but to her dismay, it was unfamiliar to her. "I wish I knew who wrote this, that way I can give him a big kiss."

At this, Takuya straightened his back. "You would?"

Nodding enthusiastically, she responded, "He _deserves_ one after all the notes he sends me. Seriously, the guy is a romantic."

He grinned inwardly. "You don't think m—_his_ writing is corny?"

"Not at all. I think it's really sweet." A pink tint dusted her nose as she wondered if it were silly to develop a crush on her own secret admirer. "And I never had anyone fawning after me like this before..."

He caught the genuine glee erupting from Zoe's smiling features, and it shot a tingly sensation down his spine, alighting all his nerve endings. If only he had known this was the kind of reaction he'd get from Zoe receiving _his_ notes, he would've admitted to writing them earlier. At least now he knew that the times he spent not listening to his calculus teacher and instead daydreaming about a certain pretty blonde have not gone wasted.

Maybe he should reveal himself as the anonymous writer, if only because he'd be a fool to miss the opportune kiss she so promised. "Zo, I—"

"Takuya, no one is at the register taking these orders!"

His boss calling him back to his work station made Takuya grumble something about damned timing, and as his gaze passed over Zoe's shoulder and landed on the kids he remembered serving yesterday, one of whom threw her change at him when he got their orders mixed up, he grumbled again—the bruises on his arm still hurt. He fixed his friend with an apologetic frown.

"I was about to head out anyways," she assured, swallowing the last bit of her cone and licking her fingers clean. "I need to start planning for my quest."

"Quest?" he echoed, puzzled.

"For Mr. Anonymous. I swear, when I find this guy, I'm gonna kiss him so hard his lips bruise."

.

.

.

Her quest was not going as well as she anticipated.

So far she counted a total of zero leading suspects after spending half her class periods leaning awkwardly over her desk, trying to steal glimpses at the notebooks of her fellow male classmates so that she could compare and match their handwritings to that of the notes'. Most of her attempts, however, were shot down when the boys would catch her in the act and hover closer to their books, consequently blocking her view and telling her to do her own work even if that weren't her intentions at all.

As that failed, she called upon her second plan of action, which was to question every boy who dared glance in her general direction if they had a crush on her. But just like her initial plan, it ended in failure. The whole situation infuriated her to no end. She just wanted to meet Mr. Anonymous—the boy responsible for the robbery of her heart—kiss him like they do in the sappy movies, and live happily ever after with him in their magical kingdom. Really. Was that too much to ask?

Disgruntled and moping, Zoe trudged to her psychology class, mind set in dropping the entirety of her search, when a person crashed into her under the doorway, causing her books to splay across the floor. She grimaced and rubbed the spot where her head collided with the other, cursing.

"Sorry!"

_You better be damn sorry_, she mused grimly. Her mood had already been soured by today's earlier events—falling onto the ground because of an idiot who was walking blindly in the halls did nothing to quell the sourness. She lifted her head to see who crashed into her and was met with a pair of royal blue eyes.

"Kouichi?"

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, rushing to gather her books into a neat pile, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Don't sweat it," she said, stemming his worries even though the idea of throttling him floated in her mind just a second ago, but once she realized it was only Kouichi Kimura, the too kind angel, whom she'd bumped into, she wouldn't dare to lay a finger on him.

They both stood up, and Kouichi handed her her books before he gestured towards the door in a gentlemanly fashion. "Ladies first."

She entered the room and he followed suit, striding across the room to a vacant seat near the windows. As soon as he sat down, he pulled out a comic book out of his bag and began reading it in peace. It put a smile on her face.

Kouichi, in one word, was amiable—the type of person who practically bled kindness and care. Although Zoe wasn't very close friends with the guy, she had seen him participate in various volunteering events and worked with him in enough group assignments to know that he was full of heart and affection, and most importantly, a likely candidate for Mr. Anonymous.

She scurried to the seat next to him, silently devising a game plan of how she should go about foiling him as Mr. Anonymous, then choosing to be straightforward about it. She'd been nothing but blunt up to this point, why stop now?

"Kouichi, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Are you the one writing me these notes?"

Royal blue eyes that were glued onto the comic pages now lifted up to eye the notes she shoved towards him. His gaze passed over the words, and he grinned at the romantic sayings it displayed before he regrettably denied her assumptions. "You got the wrong guy."

She frowned. "You sure?"

"Positive. Whoever wrote this is romance savvy, and I am nothing of that sort—or at least I don't suppose I am. Point is, no, I did not write these notes."

She sagged in her seat, her excitement deflated. This quest was going nowhere.

"However," he spoke, drawing her attention, "this seems like something my brother would write."

Zoe gave him an incredulous look. "Your brother? _Kouji?_" Kouichi's long-haired twin, Kouji, was the complete opposite of his nice, angelic brother. He was mean and rude, and walked around school with a dark aura of doom and destruction surrounding him, always carrying a discernible scowl on his face. There was no way, _no __fucking__ way, _he would responsible for writing these sweet, affectionate notes to her. Absolutely none whatsoever. "No offense or anything, but I don't think he has feelings."

Kouichi choked back a chuckle and rotated in his seat, casting a glance at his brother who sat all the way in the back, isolated in his own corner of the room, his darker blue eyes staring straight at him. "I didn't think so too," he agreed, grinning wryly, unfazed by Kouji's stare down, "that is, until I found his diary."

She blinked.

"From what I read, there's a girl whom he fancies, but he never mentions her name. That girl could be you."

Zoe wasn't sure if she should be ecstatic that her leads were finally narrowing her suspects, or terrified that Kouji happened to be one of them. Either way, she was a step closer to finding Mr. Anonymous, and she'd take that over anything.

"Okay, I'll ask him..." She turned in her seat to look at Kouji, and as she met his cold stare, she immediately turned back around, face paled, "...during lunch, when there are more witnesses around."

Kouichi snorted. "Good luck."

.

.

.

Kouji wore his headphones on his ears and kept his usual stoic stare ahead of him, mindlessly bobbing his head to the death metal music playing on his iPod. When he acknowledged Zoe, who was—very cautiously—approaching him in the cafeteria, his face scrunched up and he glared at her in contempt. As Zoe neared him, she could feel the air thicken and close in around her, almost suffocating her.

"You were talking about me in class," he said as soon as she was within fifteen feet of him, his tone flat. "I don't like it when people talk about me behind my back."

"...We were sitting in front of you," she corrected, already regretting it. Up close she could see his nostrils flare, and she wished she'd kept her mouth shut.

"Smart asses like you should burn in the pits of Hell."

She blanched at the threat and instantly turned on her heel, but in the middle of escaping, Kouji called her back, saying, "You obviously came here for something, so what do you want?" It was then that she remembered the unsigned notes. Kouichi had suggested that Kouji may be Mr. Anonymous after spilling that his brother was attracted to a girl, and who knows? Maybe under all that malice and hate was passion and soul hidden deep down waiting to surface. It was a risk she was willing to take.

She threw the notes at him, and he examined them bitterly.

"'_I have lived my entire life__ in black and white, but then you showed up and colored my world.__' _What is this garbage?"

"It's romantic."

"No, it's disgusting."

Correction: Under all that malice and hate was more malice and hate.

"So you didn't write me these notes?"

Furrowing his brows, he threw the notes back at her and angrily folded his arms, as if offended by her accusations. "Hell no! That bullcrap is too sappy for my tastes. I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't have a 'romantic' bone in my body."

Zoe had something to add to that, however the minute she opened her mouth to speak, another person, a girl whom she recognized from her government class, managed to meddle her way into the conversation.

"Hi Kouji," she greeted warmly, her wide smile making the twin blush. "I didn't see you in class today."

He desperately tried to fight it back, but the red blush relentlessly flooded across his face. "Oh, I was—um—I was in the disciplinary office."

The short black-haired girl pouted her pretty lips. "Oh. Well, Government was so boring without your hilarious jokes. I fell asleep like a baby!" she laughed airily, "Anyway, I just came by to thank you for making those mixtapes for me the other day."

Kouji looked up at her, his dark blue eyes shining. "Y-you like 'em?"

"They're awesome! You _have _to show me your music collection one day."

"...Uh yeah, sure. Of course."

She smiled at him again. "Cool, I'll see you around. Don't get in trouble again!"

Zoe beheld the scene unraveling before her eyes—the girl winking at Kouji and Kouji stammering his goodbye with the tiniest of smiles tugging at the corner of his mouth as he watched her walk away, still very red—and it took her a moment to fully apprehend the situation. Kouji Minamoto, a boy brimmed with malice and hate, infamous for his misanthropic and sarcastic attitude, had been reduced to a lovestruck fool, completely at the loss of words by a slip of a girl.

"You don't write love notes, but you make mixtapes—seems pretty romantic to me."

Zoe's voice snapped him out of his dreamy gaze, and he turned to her, finding her smirking mischievously at him. In a flash, his usual angry self had returned, though he couldn't bring himself to come up with a clever retort. So he glared at her, a kind glare that would've otherwise scared her, thinking that she would be sucked into Satan's warp hole, but after witnessing the event that just took place, it was just a normal stare.

"So, Chiemi Yusa?" she drawled, egging him further, amused by the blush returning on his cheeks by the mention of her name, "Wouldn't have guessed you were into bubbly girls..."

Kouji stood up so fast his chair had knocked over and backed Zoe into the lunch table, scowling down the bridge of his nose at her. "_No one _can know about this, got it? _No one_, not even Kouichi."

"Don't worry," she assured, giggling, "My lips are sealed."

As he shuffled away from her, his mouth twitched into a half-grin Zoe knew she wouldn't get tired of seeing, and in the most friendly way possible, he rid her away. "Good. Now get lost, chump."

.

.

.

"How's your quest going?" Takuya asked, though he could infer that from the way she trudged into the ice cream shop, heaving an exhausted sigh, it was going horrible.

"Horrible," she confirmed, sobbing. "I'll never find him."

She dramatically threw her head in her hands, weeping in her own self-pity. She had ventured the entire school confronting all males in the student population, even some teachers, of the identity of Mr. Anonymous, but they all had the same response: denial. The thought made her want to cry loudly.

"You'll find him, Zo," he soothed the overwhelmed girl, a steady hand rubbing her back with whatever comfort it could. "You just got to look harder."

"Look harder? I literally asked _every_ guy in school. At this point, I'm convinced that Mr. Anonymous isn't even a guy. Maybe a girl likes me—makes sense since his handwriting does kinda look girly."

"His handwriting is not girly!" Takuya exclaimed rather defensively, to which his friend raised an inquiring brow. He coughed lamely into his hand and adjusted himself. "I mean, it's definitely not a girl. Think of the person you'd least expect it to be, that's the guy you're looking for," he advised, gazing straight into her eyes. A flashing 'It's Takuya!' sign practically hovered above his head and called her attention, but as dense as she was, she missed the hint.

"I did! I already asked Kouji, but he likes someone else."

Takuya almost fell over the counter.

"No, Zoe! It's—wait, you asked Kouji? _Kouji Minamoto? _I thought the guy didn't have feelings."

"That's what I thought too. Turns out, he does."

Captivated by the fact that Kouji actually possessed emotion, Takuya failed to notice a burly young man enter the store and fall on line, ready to order ice cream, until he heard a buzzing complaint in his ear. "There's a line back here."

Takuya pulled himself from Zoe's attention, and as he was going to utter an apology for his neglect, it stopped dead in his throat when a spiked-haired guy wadded into his line of sight, goofy smile taunting him. _"JP," _he seethed.

JP Shibayama was _bad _news. One of the more popular guys at school, he had everything under his control with everyone wrapped around his finger, winning the whole school over with his _dumb_ jokes and _stupid_ magic tricks, and _idiotic_ good looks. The guy also had the biggest crush on Zoe, always bringing the girl up in the locker room chats, saying disgusting things like how he'd love to take her out on a nice dinner date and kiss her under the stars like the pompous asshole he was. Takuya hated JP, he hated JP so much.

"What do you want?" Takuya did not intend to sound so menacing—wait, yes he did.

JP surveyed the flavors in the display with careful thought, like he was considering to order something different this time, but as always, he ordered a chocolate cone with chocolate sprinkles. _Chocolate-loving freak._

While Takuya was busy getting his ice cream cone together, JP hummed to himself. Zoe's profile peeked into his peripheral, and he didn't hesitate to make his move on her. "Zoe, is that you?"

Peering up from her phone, she replied, "Hey JP."

He scooted next to her and leaned his back against the counter, arms folded across his chest. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I'm actually here all the time," she laughed softly, eyes flickering towards Takuya, who wasn't paying attention, "I like to bother Takuya while he's working."

"Oh, I see." JP clicked his tongue, trying to find another topic to discuss. "I heard you went on a mad rampage in school today. Was something bothering you?"

"Just...a personal thing. You don't have to worry about it."

"No, let me help! A pretty girl like you shouldn't have to go through a problem alone."

"You... think I'm pretty?"

"Zoe, I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

She blushed at the compliment, not believing that her post-gym hair soaked with sweat attracted him, but it was still a nice comment. "Thank you, JP, that's really sweet." Tucking a loose strand behind her ear, she was reminded of the notes again. "Actually, there are these notes that I've been getting for some time now," she dug through her front pocket of her bag and pulled out the pile, handing them to JP, "The problem is, I don't know who wrote them and I—"

"So you _are_ getting them."

Zoe—and Takuya, who had been overhearing their conversation since the pathetic flirting began, making him sick to his stomach—stopped what they were doing, a quizzical expression adorning their faces. "What?"

JP gave a theatrical sigh of relief. "Looks like I was getting the right locker after all."

"_You're_ the one whose writing me these notes?"

"I hate to blow my cover, but yes, I am."

Takuya slammed the scooper into the bucket, obviously enraged. How could JP even think to lie right through his teeth in front of Zoe, taking full responsibility for writing the notes he didn't actually write. The nerve of that guy. Takuya always hated JP, but he was thrilled to finally have a legitimate reason for hating him. _That lying sack of scum. I'm gonna knock some sense into him._ "JP, your ice cream is ready."

"Cool," he returned flatly, waving him off, keeping his focus on the girl who was jumping for joy. "We should talk about this over dinner. My dad owns a restaurant along the riverside, it's the best Italian cuisine in town."

"Sounds good to me," Zoe gushed, trying to contain her excitement.

Takuya fumed yet resisted the urge to drive a fist into the phony's jaw. "JP, your ice cream is melting."

"Give it to lady here. It'll be my treat."

Takuya scoffed, knowing she didn't like chocolate ice cream, but she surprised him by grabbing the cone from him.

JP took out his wallet from his back pocket, pulled out a five dollar bill, and passed it to Takuya.

"I'll see you tonight," JP winked.

.

.

.

"He didn't show up."

"That's a shame."

Flopping onto the grass next to Takuya, Zoe frowned as she retold the events that occurred last night. "When I saw him in the hallways, I asked if he just forgot that he made dinner plans with me, but then he showed me his _black eye_ and told me I shouldn't talk to him." She shuddered at the black and blue image that splashed into her visual. "And then he admitted that he wasn't the one who wrote me the notes. Like, what the hell kind of game was he playing?"

Takuya smirked, enjoying the rage she expressed. "He just wanted to get in your pants," he provoked, making JP seem worse for his actions. He didn't care.

"What a tool." She rolled over her onto her back and threw her hands above her head, annoyed and frustrated. "Looks like I'm back to square one: Mr. Anonymous is still on the loose."

Zoe switched into rant mode, complaining about how she would never get married at this rate, but the rest droned out from Takuya's focus since he was more concentrated in his calculus work. After missing the past couple lessons, Takuya fell way behind in the class, and he did not favor failing math and being forced into summer school. Spring was hot enough already; he couldn't imagine what it'd be like trapped in a heat box during the height of summer.

"Zo, how do find the integral of this?"

She pinned him with a glare. "You weren't listening to a single word I was saying, were you?"

"I was. You said something about how hot I look in my pink apron."

She pinned him with another glare. "I can't believe you Takuya! I'm here having a life crisis while you're joking around. I thought you were my best friend."

"I am your best friend. But your best friend needs to pass his calculus final so he won't have a life crisis of his own in summer school."

She pinned him with a third glare, but relented. Rolling back on her stomach, she rested her head on top of his knee and peered at his notebook, nose wrinkling at the question that had him stuck in mud. "Did you not pay attention in class? Ms. Soto went over the same exact question."

_As a matter of fact, I don't. And you're to blame. _"I do, just not that time."

She snatched the pencil he twirled in his hand, and guided him through the problem step by step. "You first find the integrals of these separate terms by adding one to the exponent, then dividing by that exponent." She drew foreign figures that seemed strikingly similar to numbers, he didn't know. "For example, the integral of 10x^4 would be 10x^5 divided by 5, which is 2x^5." Takuya nodded in understanding when in reality, he had no idea what she was explaining. "And after you find the integral of all the terms, since it's definite, you substitute the higher number of the interval as x and subtract that from when you substitute the lower number of the interval as x. With the example, it would be 2(3)^5 minus 2(0)^5, which equals 486. Get it?"

He shook his head. "I lost you at 'adding'."

Hundreds of practice questions later, Takuya seemed to slowly understand the material, even labeled himself as the "Einstein of Integrals" every time he solved a question correctly, and Zoe couldn't be any more proud of him. Although she did not expect him to score a perfect 100 or even an 85, she could count on him to score a solid 70 on his final, which was enough for him to pass.

"Now we got that over with, I can go back to moping about my situation."

That was Takuya's cue to get out of there.

"Wow, look at the time... I have to get to work! Time goes by so fast when you're having fun learning. See you tomorrow, Zo!" He hastily closed his notebook and textbook, shut off his calculator, and stood up with a backpack strap hanging around his neck, all in one fluid motion. His escape was so quick, she hadn't noticed him leave until he was already halfway across the soccer field.

_The asshole didn't even thank me for the tutor session. _She brought herself up to her knees and glared at the fleeing figure. She would sure give him hell tomorrow.

Beginning to pack her own bag, she located a stray notebook laying on the spot where Takuya sat. She picked it up and inspected it before shaking her head disappointingly. _Figures the dummy would forget his book here._ Curious, she thumbed through the pages to uncover the source of his distractions during class time, expecting to see a collection of poorly drawn doodles scattered inside the margins, but instead she stumbled upon something else.

On the end pages of his calculus notebook were unfinished love notes written in the familiar slant she had known all too well, having spent many nights reading over the ones she'd received.

The realization hit her hard.

_No. Way._

_._

_._

_._

Zoe was going to be the death of him.

If he continued to bang the back of his head against the wall in a pitiful attempt to rattle the image of that girl out of his mind, he would suffer from concussions. But her very presence just never quit to invade his thoughts; her voice, her eyes, her smile, her everything was forever branded into his memory.

Takuya flipped and slammed his face into his pillow, hissing when a twinge of pain speared up his arm. The kids at the ice cream parlor had thrown their change at him again, and he deserved them for daydreaming on the job, ultimately creating havoc within the shop as the monsters disguised as kids protested at having their orders mixed up. He could've been fired, but his boss generously offered him one more chance.

Daydreaming about Zoe seemed to be the cause of his problems lately: nearly failing calculus, almost getting fired from his job, having bruises on his arm. He knew he'd face the repercussions of falling in love with his best friend since day one, but he foolishly ignored the warning, believing they were destined to be together.

Back at the soccer fields, while Zoe resigned to her fate of living the rest of her life in solitude, her only means of comfort in the thousand cats she'd live with, Takuya had an urge to reveal himself as Mr. Anonymous and stop her moping once and for all. But he didn't, he couldn't—especially after that incident with JP. She was still bitter about it, and since he rather preferred to be showered with kisses than to be reprimanded for playing jokes, he decided to wait until tomorrow.

Waiting another day, however, put Takuya on edge. The attraction he held for the blonde went spiraling out of control; he longed for her to realize it had been him all along and have her jump into his arms and kiss him like she promised. He tried to distract himself with math equations and job responsibilities, but the thought always managed to spring back in his mind. It killed him.

A knock on the door interrupted his reflections, and he groaned to himself. "Not now, Shinya, I have a lot of homework to do." Once he returned home from work, Shinya was quick nag Takuya when he walked in, begging his older brother to play a new video game he had bought with him. Takuya, too exhausted, declined, but Shinya was persistent. So it was fair to believe it was the little brat at his door coming to nag him again.

It wasn't.

"Doing homework actually requires you to be near your books." Freely prodding into his bedroom, Zoe surveyed the mess of strewn clothes and papers piling near his desk before she saw that his backpack had been flung across his room. "Which you _aren't_."

Takuya jumped at the voice, not expecting her company. "Zoe! What are you doing here?"

The wry smile on her lips confused the hell out of him. He wanted her to explain what was going on and why she was looking at him like his head morphed into a cookie dough cone, but she didn't speak until she pulled out his calculus notebook—that alone was all the explanation he needed.

She knew.

"You forgot this at the park," she told him, sauntering towards him and joining him on the bed. "I'm sure you need it to do your homework."

Eyes widened, he uttered the sole thought running in his head. "Oh."

A prolonged moment passed between the two, both waiting for the other to say something, _anything_, and it was Zoe who broke the ice, leaning in, her emerald eyes searching through his hazel ones, whispering, "So when were you going to tell me?"

"Eventually," he bid, finally finding his voice that had been lost inside his throat. He felt an intoxicating warmth wash over him as her eyes perked and brightened. "I jus—"

Silencing whatever excuse would fall out of his mouth, Zoe took his face in her palms and kissed him.

There was no lip bruising like how she initially pictured kissing Mr. Anonymous would be like, just soft and chaste as her lips sealed his. Takuya, after allowing a second to let the feeling register, responded easily, letting one hand sneak around her waist and the other behind her head to pull her flush against him and kiss her back.

"It's you," she sighed breathlessly, enjoying the little pout that appeared when he realized they weren't lip-locking anymore. Shifting on his lap, she nudged his open notebook to him. "Write me something."

He just stared blankly at it, unmoving. "I can't write on the spot."

"Please?" she begged, flicking the pen at him.

He sighed. There was no point in arguing; he'd lose. Besides, he'd finally gotten the kiss he wanted, the least he could do was woo her with his writings like he'd been doing this entire time. So before he began writing, he looked at her, taking in every one of her beautiful features: the brightness of her eyes, the curve of her smile, the flush on her cheeks—everything he fell in love with. It inspired him.

When he finished, he gave the note to Zoe, and she quickly stole it from his hands, frantic.

_If love can be avoided by simply closing our eyes, then I wouldn't blink at all.  
__I don't want to let a second pass having fallen out of love  
__with you._

The corners of her eyes crinkled as she read the note aloud. He wasn't sure if she appreciated or hated it's corniness, but from her beaming smile he could certainly guess that she wanted to be kissed. Of course, he didn't hesitate to move in.

This time it was his turn to capture her lips with a kiss, and he did so with much affection and desire, pressing his mouth firmly against hers and running his tongue along her bottom lip in silent permission for entrance. She happily invited it in, relishing the wet warmth it brought. Twining her arms behind his neck, she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, letting the sparks between them work their magic.

"So where does this put us?" Takuya asked, pulling apart momentarily to allow the air to rush back into his lungs. He then leaned in once more to kiss the tip of her nose and everywhere else on her well being, soft giggles escaping her as his lips made contact with a particularly ticklish spot under her jaw.

After appreciating the wonderful caresses, she pushed him off, hands on his chest, so that they could properly discuss their relationship. "I don't know," she said truthfully, feeling a little weird that her best friend had been the one fawning her all this time, but it wasn't like she didn't like him back because she did. "But I'm sure we can figure it out on our date."

Grinning, Takuya slickly chimed, "Cool. I know this ice cream parlor down the street, it's best ice cream in town!"

She couldn't help but laugh. "It's a date."

* * *

**End**

* * *

**note: **This was pictured waaaay better in my head. But it's done, _finally._

Also, if you clicked into this not knowing how much of a fan I am for cheesy romance,_ you do now_. (I'm not sorry.)

Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
